A new life, A new beginning
by XKrystalLightManX
Summary: Hermione Granger never saw this in her future,when she wakes on her 17th birthday her life is forever changed.    with old and new things coming together to sure her new life.    love: old and new, heartache, pain and happiness.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Hermione POV**

** I open my eyes to the light shining in threw my window. "Bloody hell." I groan and got out of Bed, I thought about what today is and smile, it's my**

** 17th birthday today; I'm over age to us Magic. I threw the blanket off my body and went to my bathroom, I didn't even bother cutting the light on **

**I just cut the shower on and got it to the temperature I want and got in. I wash my hair and body and got out, I dried off before I left the **

**bathroom and went back to my room when I walked by my stand up mirror, I look over to see how bad my hair was but when I saw what I was **

**looking at I scream. My hair was long and black with what looks to be light blonde highlights and it was straight. I'm a little bit taller, with curves **

**and my cheats gotten bigger not much but bigger, and my ass is fuller, I have curves. I went back to looking at my face. My cheek bones are **

**higher and my eyes are emerald green eye. "I-I-I'm beautiful! How is this?" I said to myself. ****Just then my bedroom door open, "what is it **

**Hermione" my mother said to me as she look me up and down "we thought we had more time" she said again. I turn around and stare at them **

**"What! You knew I would change." I yelled at them. "Clam down Hermione" my father said, I turn away from him and grab my towel tighter. **

**"Come down and well speak then" my mother said. I shook my head yes and turn to my mirror, when the door close I look back. "Why is this **

**happing to me" I thought I pushed it aside and walk to my closet. I grab black skinny's and AE Love V-Neck T – Bold Green and grab the all black **

**low tops Chuck Taylors that my grandma bought me for last Christmas. After getting dress I went to my vanity and did my hair, dry it and brush **

**the bangs to the left and then my make up with all I did was give myself light smoking eyes and pink lip gloss. I look in the mirror and shake my **

**head this is going to take a lot to get use to. With that I left my room and went straight to the living room at the end on the stairs I didn't even get **

**off of the step before I saw a black headed man sitting in the single arm chair with his back to the stairs. On the right of him in our love sit is two **

**teenage boys that look like me but one had red in his hair and the other has green. While my mother and father, facing the stairs. My father was **

**the first to see me then my mother, when she saw me she stood and smile at me "don't you look lovely Honey" she said smiling bigger. The man **

**and the teenagers stood at the same time, the boys turn their head to look at me, while the man turns around. Standing there in my living room **

**was my position teacher professor Severus Snape. My mouth was agape, "Why the Bloody hell is my position teacher doing here for" I thought to **

**myself. I look from my mother to my position teacher back to my mother. "Mum what's going on?" I ask back up a little. "Honey I thought we **

**would have had time to tell you but then your real family showed up." She said with sad eyes. I shook my head not if I should believe her or laugh **

**at the joke. "We will be outside if you need up" my father said and he grab my mother's arm softly and pulled her to the back door. I watch them **

**walk out the door. "Hermione I know this is a lot to take in." Professor Snape said walking to me slowly. "A lot, this is more than a lot. The people **

**I grew up with aren't my parents, my position teacher is my father. Is Hermione even my really name?" I was close to tears, "and who are they" I **

**said pointing to the two teenage boys. Snape smile and look at the two boys. "Their your twins. And no your name isn't Hermione, its Cheyanna **

**Lillian Mya Snape, as you can tell I call you Lillian" He said looking back at me. My eyes got wide and my mouth was agape. "Are you trying to tell **

**me that I'm a triplet?"** **I said shaking my head looking down, "that's a pretty name."I said. "I know I gave it to you, Lillian" Snape said. I look **

**back up and straight in to Snape's eyes. "Why did you give me up." I had tears at the brim of my eyes. Snape's eyes got wide, and stepped closers. **

**"I didn't want to nor did your mother, but we had to, we couldn't let Voldemort get a hold of you. Voldemort knew how smart you were going to be **

**and wanted you to grow up as a Death Eater in training, he told me that but one night 6 months before your 1st birthday, your godfather Lucius **

**Malfoy came to our home and told us that the day of your first birthday the Dark lord was Planning on taking you from us and raising you as his **

**own for you to be the perfect Death Eater. It was your mother's idea to fine a good home for you and on your 17th birthday, you would find out **

**the truth. She took you the night before you first birthday and gave you to the Grangers. She ****wasn't able to get home when Voldemort found out, **

**he wasn't happy. He demanded your mother ****to tell him where you were and if she didn't she would be killed. Well as you can tell she did not**

**_"We now know why she's dads favorite" _**

**_"Yeah I know"_**

**I jump back into the chair and took it back to the ground with me, as I go down screaming. "The voices where the bloody hell are they coming **

**from." I open my eyes as I saw both my brothers and my father, looking down at me grabbing at my hands and arms. "The voices are your **

**brothers." He said as they helped me up. "You could have warned me."I said give him my death glare that Ron fears. "You have your mother glare **

**also." He said laughing softly, Snape laughing you don't see that at all. "Now Lillian I need to know if you want to stay here or" he pause for a **

**second. "Do you want to come to your rightful home?" He asks me, as much as I love my f**_**ake **_**mother, I hate my **_**fake**_** father. "I want to come **

**home!" I said without much though I have to get away from John. My "father" smile big at me "ok then go up and pack whatever you need or **

**want. boys go help. I'll go let the grangers know." I smile and started up the stairs "oh can you tell my mother- I mean Diana to come up and see **

**me please." I ask my "father", he smile at me "you dont have to stop calling them mum and dad Lillian." He said, I shook my head ok and starts up **

**to my old room. **

**_"Yes, yes, dude our sister is coming home." Blaze said._**

_** "No shit Blaze I was standing there with you." Alexander said**_

**"Guys til I get use to the whole we can speak to each other in our mind can we keep the mind talk on a low key please." I ask them sweetly. **

**"Sorry sis" Blaze said touching my shoulder, I just shook my head with a light giggle. When we got to my room I look around I grew up here this **

**is the room where I've been. I shook the thought out of my mind. "What do you want to bring with you." Alexander asks. I thought for a min **

**"books, shoes. I'll pack the rest." I said smiling going to my clothes and getting anything that fix. Then my jeweler box I just shrunk it and place it **

**softly in my trunk. I went to my bathroom and grab my flatiron also. When I came back out my brothers were sitting at the end of my bed "we got **

**all your shoes and books" Blaze said, smiling I smile back and look around "thanks boys can you get my pictures also, all of them." I ask softly **

**hoping I'm not asking too much. "Sure sis," Alexander said as they got up and started with the pictures. I went to my night stand and grab my **

**diary and my wand and went to sit the diary in the trunk while sliding my wand in my back pocket. I look up and saw Blaze magically floating **

**picture. I smile and turn my head to see Alexander doing the same thing. I saw my CD Radio and the CD book beside it, I thought what the hell **

**and us magic and float them to the trunk. "There anything else sis" Blaze ask, I smile and look at him Alexander was with him. "No I think that's **

**all. I don't have much." I smile and look around my room and didn't see anything else "you may not have much stuff but you have a hell of a lot of **

**shoes." Alexander said with a wired funny face on. I couldn't help but laugh. "I know, I'm really happy I have brother, now." I said smile and **

**sitting in between them on my bed. "You have no idea how hard it was to know that you were out there in this world and we couldn't contact **

**you." Alexander said, he put his arm over my shoulder. "Yeah we tried all the time, and never any answer. I got so piss" Blaze said putting his arm **

**around my waist it didn't feel wired it felt right like this is how my life should have been. "Well you don't have to worry about that any more. **

**You're stuck with me now," I said laughing, they looked at each other with a worry face and then back to me I laugh even harder they join in. I **

**didn't hear my mother Diana walks in. I look up and saw her, smiling at us.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i dont plan on updating untill i get some readers or till i get bored of waiting, this story is very close to my heart, laugh all you want, lol. but i've worked hard on this. K-Rock**


	2. Chapter 2 leaving the past

Hermione/Cheyanna's Pov

I smile back "hey mum." I turn to my brothers "guys can you give me a minute please" I ask them smiling. They looked at each other then back to me and smile "sure" they said at the same time. I giggle as they got up and walk out my soon to be old bedroom door. "You three act like you've know each other all your life." My mum said to me smiling, I smile back "it feels so right, you know." I said looking at her "I'm going to miss you mum, I love you "I said and hugged her tight. Diana hugged me tightly back. When we parted I could tell by her face she was trying to hold tears back, I knows her, she very emotional. But I love the emotional side that my mum is I wouldn't change it for the world. She smiles bright at me and her eyes brighten up. "Happy birthday Hermione, I was going to wait till after breakfast but well you're leaving." My mum said holding a little green velvet boxes. I smile and grab it from her gently. I slowly open the led and inside it was a beautiful ring, Emerald green stone with a sliver ban. it wasn't very big 2' at most but it was still a decent stone size. "Mum it's beautiful," I said hugging her again. "Well I know you love green and when I saw it all I could think of is 'oh how my little girl would love it.' But you're not my little girl anymore." She said in a very sad voice I smile at her. "Mum I will always be your daughter, but I'm not little any more also. I love you and always will." I told her as I pull her in a hug. "But mum I do have to say my name is no longer going to be Hermione, its Cheyanna or Lillian." I said softly not to upset her more. We pulled apart and I faked a smile. "I know but you'll always be my Hermione." She smiles at me and stood up and started to the door. When she got to the door she turned and looked at me. "Your father's gift to you is in his study, his said to just go get it. You know he's not good with good-bye. So he told me to say that he loves you and he'll miss you." I fake yet another smile and nodded my head. "Ok and I'll miss and love him to." I started then thought I didn't want to go back down there and see him. "Where is dad at mum?" I ask softly. She put a small smile on her face "he went for a walk. He couldn't see you off. He said that he losing his little girl." She said as her smile fell in to a frown, '_lies_' I yelled in my head. '_Sis what is it' _Alexander said in a worry. '_Yeah, why are you yelling, lies, for.'_ Blaze asks. I'm frozen to the spot I stood at looking at my mum and hear my brothers thoughts '_never mind that, I'm garbing something else and then I'll be ready to leave stop listing to my thoughts now.' _I told them and smile at my mum. "Ok I love you and ill visit you soon." I told her smiling. "Ok honey" with that she left. I'll most likely never see her again. The tears were slowing forming in the back of my eyes and working their way to the front. I close my eyes and count to five. With that I open them and walked to my _fake_ fathers study.

As I came to the door I feared he would be in there. Waiting for me like all those other time. I froze and shook my head like I was trying to throw the idea out of my head. I counted to five again and went to my _fake_ fathers study door and open it. I looked around before stepping in, I walk to his desk and on top of some papers was a small square box with a letter with _Hermione _written on it. I pick it up shrunk it and slid it into my pocket. I sighed and walk back to my old room, as I walked in I looked around it. It was nothing special but it was my room. I shook my head again and walked to my trunk. With it shut and lock, I shrunk it and put it in my purse, along with my gift, Diana gave me. I walk to the door one last time and turn to look over the room; I smirked and turn, and went down stairs. '_Only thing now is to get __Crookshanks.' _I thought to myself_. 'Done sis.' _Blaze said. _'Yeah done, dad knew it was yours so he told us to put him in the__Avoir Pet Carrier Case__ thing.'_ Alexander said. I smile to myself while making myself down to them. _'Thank you but what did I say about talk to me in my head till I get use to this.'_ I ask them. I turn as I came to the wall and to the last few stairs. Oh I do hate these, there so stupid. "Ready Lillian." Snape ask me, with a smile. Now that is odd. I smile back and nod my head yes once. My mother Diana walks over to me, well more like ran to me to hug me one last time before I left. After the hug, Snape step in the fire place with flu powder "Snape manor" with that said he threw the flu powder down at his feet and a green flame surround him and he disappeared. "All you have to do is said what dad said and you'll be home sis."Blaze said smiling, I smile back as Alexander did the same thing, Blaze wants me to go before him just in case I mess up so he can follow if I did. I nodded to him and then looked at my mother Diana, I smile at her, the door open and there stood John Granger, I smirked "Snape manor" and I threw the flu powder at my feet, next thing I knew I'm flying out of the fireplace and on to my face. I hear the flames again and turn over to see Blaze, and Alexander smiling at me, trying not to laugh and Snape smiling at me with a hand out for me. "You may be smart but you're clumsy" Blaze said. As I took my Snape's hand and he helped me I gave Blaze a very dirty look. I move way too fast for them to see and in seconds I had my wand out, pointing at Blaze, which was on the floor looking up to me. "Don't push me Blaze; I don't us flu that often. I forgot the tug and then the push it does." I told him putting my wand away and looking around me. The room we're in was big with cream brown walls, with two dark brown arm chairs, one dark brown sofa and two loves sit also. There was a dark wood coffee table. The sofa was to my right some and facing the fire place and the love sets were on either side of the sofa. With the coffee table in the center of that there was a very lager bookshelf to the left of me witch that's where the two armchairs are place at with two dark wood side tables, with small lamps sitting on them. The floor was hardwood dark, with plane brown rugs here and there. It's very relaxing I would have never thought of Snape's living room to look like this. "Close your mouth dear." Snape said smiling. "Oh I'm sorry." I said looking down at my feet. "Why do you look so shocked sis" Blaze asks. I smile bigger, and look at them, "because I didn't think Snape manor is this nice." I told them still looking around. "Wait till you see the rest of the house."Alexander said, "Yeah, mom decorated it all." Blaze said as they smile at me, while I walk to the bookshelves. There are mostly potion books and some medical magic books also. I ran my index finger across the spine of the books and smile. "These where your mothers favorite books" My "father" Snape said, that's going to take some time. "Do you want to see the rest of the house now or later?" Snape "My father" asks. "Um, sure." I said looking back at them with a smile. Walking back to them, an owl flew thru the open window; drop the letters on the table. Snape grabs them and smile as he read them "Ah, Minerva is truly one of a kind. Lillian here is your Hogwarts letter. Boys we need to talk." He said and handing me my letter and then turning to the boys. I walk to the two armchairs and sat in the left one and open the letter.

I read the front of the letter

_Ms. L. Snape _

_Snape Manor _

_Wiltshire 8_

_Hogwarts School_

_Of witchcraft and wizard_

_ Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc._

_Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,_

_International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_I rip the letter open and smile as I watch a badge fell out. I open the letter and start reading it_

_Dear Ms. Snape_ _First I want say, welcome to your next and last year at Hogwarts._ _I am very please to inform you that you are this year Head Girl. _

I couldn't even finish reading the letter I was so excited. I jump out of the chair and scream with excitement. "Lillian what is it?" Snape ask I look up and I'm in front of them. I'm sure my face was beaming. I laugh again "I'm head girl. See look at the badge it ever has my birth name on it. It's gold and shaped like Hogwarts chest, but where the house's should be its a big HG and right under it said 'Cheyanna ._L .M. Snape'. _My "father's" face had a very big smile, I've never seen a smile that big, and now that I think of it I've never seen him smile before. "Well Lillian, this is great news." My father said. "Yeah sis that's great."Alexander said. "Yeah, sis this is awesome."Blaze said smiling. I peek thru the other letters "oh dear." I said as my face fell to a frown. "What is it?"Blaze asks walking to me, Alexander right behind him. "It's just this list of things I need is not going to be cheap and I don't think the Granger have this?" I said looking up as Snape step in front of me. "Now, why would the Granger have anything to do with your supplies this year?" Ask Snape with a smirk. I didn't know what to say to that. Is his saying his paying for it?

~ Snape POV~

I smile watching Lillian sit in the same chair her mother would when she would read. That was her favorite spot in the house. Oh Mya how I miss you. I turn to the boys "boys I have something you two will not like." I said when Lillian starts to scream and jump out of the chair. "Lillian what is it." I ask starting to walk to her but she was already in front of us. Her face was beaming with excitement. She laughs again "I'm head girl. See look at the badge it ever has my birth name on it." Its gold and shaped like Hogwarts chest, but where the house's should be its a big HG and right under it said 'Cheyanna ._L .M. Snape' _I felt my face grow into a very big smile_. _"Well Lillian, this is great news."I said with the smile. "Yeah sis that's great."Alexander said. "Yeah, sis this is awesome."Blaze said smiling. She Peek thru to the other letters "oh dear." she said as her face fell to a frown. "What is it?"Blaze asks walking to her, Alexander right behind him. "It's just this list of things I need is not going to be cheap and I don't think the Grangers have It?" she said looking up as I step in front of her. "Now, why would the Granger have anything to do with your supplies this year?" I said with a smirk. Why would she think the Granger have any say in her life now that she picks this life? "You're my daughter, I will be buying your supplies for this year!" I said smiling at her! Now, why would the Granger have anything to do with your supplies this year? I said smiling at her

~Lillian POV~

"You're my daughter, I will be buying your supplies for this year!" he said smiling at me! "But I mean I can't let you do that I mean" I didn't even know what to say! "Don't worry about it Lillian! I told you, you're my daughter! Boys we still need to talk. Lillian finishes looking over the list while we finish talking." Snape said while putting his hands on my brother's shoulders. They walked off to finish talking.

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 2! i know it took away but hey, not every one can update all the time, i wish i could. i have picures. the link will be up soon for the pictures.<p>

K-Rock 3


	3. Chapter 3 A Talk With Snape

~Hermione/Cheyanna POV~

After finding out the news about being head girl, I'm so happy, and I had worked so hard to achieve this. But a week before my birthday, I wasn't sure if I was going back to school, or if I was going to go with Harry and Ron. Harry, well he said he wasn't going then he said he was he just couldn't make up his mind. But now that I've changed, how will they accept it, I mean Snape is my father and they hate him. I mean he killed Dumbledore, and that makes Harry and Ron hate him even more now. Harry might take it better then Ron, though; I had just started dating Ron.

I sat the letter, that I was attempting to finish reading, down and look up to see my "father" and my brothers, they looked sad but then again I don't know them well to be able to read them quite yet. _"What's up"_ I thought to them. They look at me and I noticed that Blaze's eye was tented red, and Alexander's was tented blue.

Snape look at me and a faint smile grace his face. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, never in my 7 years of knowing him has he ever smile this much or ever really. "Lillian. Mind if we go for a walk to talk." He ask me softly "yes sir" I said getting up and walking over to where he is standing. "Alright, boys your sister and I will be back in a few minutes. Don't start anything with the house elves. Do you understand me?" Professor Snape said looking them straight in the eyes "yes father" they both said at the same time. He turns to me smiling again holding his arm to the back door of the big sitting room, "Right this way Lillian."

I turn and start to walk as he did. He opened the door that lead to a beautiful sun room. I smile, I can definitely see myself spending a lot of time in here. "I know that smile. I've never notice it until now but it's your mothers. This used to be used as her reading room." He said smiling as he talks about her, but now it has faded back into the usual frown. He started walking again with me following closely behind. Once outside, I notice we were in the back yard. The backyard is beautiful, the green grass its almost too bright. There are all types of flowers, of all colors. This place is so beautiful. "Its" was all I got out.

Snape, I mean my Father, chuckled "It is. Your mother planted some of them; she loved doing the hands on things." He said starting to walk again, so I follow. We came to a step in front of a white gazebo, it had flowers growing up the side neatly, and it was stunning. Snape walks inside and motion for me to join him. Inside the gazebo, I sat down and Snape follows my lead by taking the seat next to me. He looks at me for a few minutes. "Lillian I know our pass isn't the greatest. But I'm not as bad as you think I am, Dumbledore knew the Dark Lord was trying to kill him and he didn't want Draco to have blood on his hands. So he asks me to do it instead. I'm not proud; I'm far from it, but-."

I jumped up stopping his speech and placing my hands on my hips. "If Dumbledore knew then why didn't The Order know, why didn't Harry know. He was there you know. We trusted you, now everyone in the bloody order is looking for a way to kill you! AND- AND IM YOUR BLOODY DAUGHTER! YOUR BLOODY DAUGHTER." I scream the last part.

"Lillian, Dumbledore didn't want anyone to stop it from happening. I need him just as much as you do. Whenever, I was in need of help or in trouble I went to that man, he's the one that came up with that bloody plan, NOT me. I wanted him to go into hiding. When your mother took you and then Dark Lord took your mother, I went to Dumbledore, he told me that your mother hid you and then went and hid herself. I was crying as he told me that I didn't even know all the details when your mother came to me a few nights before she took you away. He also told me that someone was watching my family and told me to just play along as a full member of the Death Eaters. A man came in and told us that your mother hid you before the Dark Lords Death Eaters got to her. I'm still trying to find where she is, but the Dark Lord said he'll kill her!" He looked away from me, trying to hide the tears. I didn't even notice that I had sat down until I put my head down and saw my lap. I didn't look back up until he spoke again.

"Lillian, this isn't how I wanted this conversation to go. I'm not asking you to forget and forgive. Just that you try and give me a chance so that we may start fresh. So I can have the chance to be your father." He finishes by standing up, holding a hand to me.

I look at his hand for a few minutes. "Fine, But I'm not calling you father or any other word that is like or means father any time soon." I said taking his hand. He helps me up and smiles.

"That's understandable. All in good time, now let's get back to your brothers before they drive the help even crazier than they are." He says as he starts to walk back towards the house.

As we walk back, I stop at the patch of green and black lilies. There so beautiful, I couldn't help but pick one. I mean the base is green with a black trim. I didn't know that Snape had walked back to me until he gently took the lily from my hands. He smiles, "your mother created these after you were born." he reaches out and put the flower in my hair. I smile at him and then look back to the flowers. "Come on then." He said.

As soon as I was inside again, my brothers attacked me. "GUYS, GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed and laughed at them. "So you ready for a tour?" Snape said. I look back at him and nod, "yes sir."

Downstairs there is the big living room, a den, the family dining room, then when we have guest dining room, the kitchen, Snape's wing, which is five rooms down the hall. The second floor has the wand room (AKA the game room), mothers study, all of us kid's studies, as Snape called it, and then the library. The third floor is Blaze, Alex and mine bedrooms and a few guest rooms. Blaze had a flame portrait for a door, Alex had a snake, and mine was a lily. The fourth floor is Snape's bedroom and two guest bedrooms. After the tour we went back to our floor and stop at the stairs.

"You three need to go get ready for tonight." Snape said while smiling, still not used to that.

"Ready for what?" I ask brushing off my muggle pants legs.

"The party in your honor." Snape said smiling. I went paler, which I didn't think I could.

"Don't worry, it's just your Aunt, Uncle, your one cousins and your god family." Snape said touching my shoulder. _"Why does this feel so right?"_ I thought looking around. _"Because it is right sis."_ Alex said in my head. "Go and get ready." Snape said to us. I gave him a look and turn to my brothers "let's go." I thought to them and start to my new room.

As me and my brothers walk to our rooms, I couldn't help but think "_who the bloody hell are my other family and god parents?" (She complete forgot what Snape said early at the Grangers about her god parents)_ I figure I had my thinking face on but I didn't think my brothers would say anything.

"What's up sis?" Blaze though. I smile, so I can control it. Nice! "Just thinking." I thought back to them as I kept walking. We turned the corner leading back towards our wing "your house elf is already getting things ready for you." Alex said softly. "My house elf? I don't want an elf."I said stopping and looking at them. "Well you got one." Blaze said smiling and laughs.

I won't lie I'm pissed. Blaze stop laughing and both of them look at me. I tilt my head. "WH-what?" I ask getting madder. "You look like mom." Alex said both of them look at a picture beside me. I turn and saw a beautiful woman looking very pissed off then a man came up behind her and hug her, she smiled at that. I'm awestruck. The man is Snape and the woman must be my mother. I look a lot like her. I walk up to the picture and touch the frame beside her.

"Hey" both my brother said. I turn my head and look at them. "We need to go to our rooms." Blaze said "yeah we need to get ready for dinner."Alex said they both have a slit smile on their faces. I slightly smile back. "Ok, then" with that I turn and start to walk again.

We got to our doors I turned to face them. "You said dinner, but Snape, I mean Father said party. What is it really?" I ask looking at them. They smile, "well if you're anything like Mom, Dad figure you'll react like you did, but anyways it's not a party per say but more of a dinner." Blaze said leaning on the wall. Alex smiled "you're going to have to stop dressing that way also." Alex said as he walks to his snake door. "Whatever!" I said smiling and walking to my door I stop and turn back to them. "What am I suppose to wear to this thing." I ask them as there door open. They both smile "A gown." They both laugh and walk into their rooms. "Ares' " I mumble and walk through my lily door.

When I enter, a small house elf appeared in front of me. "Ello there, what's your name?"I ask smiling. The poor thing jump "Tin-Tink, your house elf, young Misses Snape." Tink stuttered out. I figure I wouldn't push it with her. "Tink got young Misses Snape's bath ready" She said walking to my bathroom door. Well I'm guessing it's my bathroom. Not knowing what else to do, I follow. My bathroom it smells like strawberries and peaches. When I us the muggle soup it never smelled like this. Once I was all washed even my hair, Tink took me back to my room and went to my white vanity and pulling stuff out and laying it on top. As she did this I dry myself off. "Young Misses Snape, we need to get you dressed, Miss," Tink said shyly walking over to the bed. I turned and saw the bed, dark wood four poster bed; the post goes almost to the ceiling. It has dark green curtains which are pulled back, and the green matches the walls, the upper half is light green and the bottom is the dark green. On the head board is a beautiful light green lily. I cannot see the bedding for there is something on it which is also dark green. Tink waved her right hand and the green thing turned out to be a green dress with black trim with sliver beading. I smiled it was gorgeous with the sweetheart neck line, the corset and the slim skirt. The corset had me a little worried. Tink pointed to the bed and I walk over to it. There was a bra and boy short underwear set that matched the color of the dress. I quietly put them on, then Tink helped me slid my dress on.

"Tink is all the dresses corset style?" I asked. Corsets are beautiful but painful if there done wrong. "Oh no, young Miss Snape. This was your mother's favorite dress. She had a thing about corsets." Tink said smiling and finishing up the corset. I smile its not to tight, "ah thank you Tink."

"Plus it's just till you get your dresses made that you'll wear corsets, Young Miss Snape" Tink said moving to the vanity. I walked over to the vanity chair and sat down. I look down and saw that I have a slit in the dress, it stops 3 ½ to 4 inches above my knee.

Tink brush my hair and did a spell to dry it. I told her I wanted to leave it down so she left it the way I wanted. She did one last spell on my hair and that put green and sliver glitter in it, it was pretty. Next she did a spell to put on my makeup. Rosy lips, pale pink cheeks, dark and light green eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara, and a little sliver glitter on my eyes to add a little sparkle. After the makeups was on, Tink took some sliver and green snake jewelry out and wrap it around my neck, the mouth of the snake bites the tail and that is what makes the clasp. Some green stud earrings, with silver and green bracelets, and the green stone ring that, my- Diana gave me. Tink smiled and backed up. I stood up and walked to the full length mirror by the bathroom door to take a look at myself. I must say I am shocked; I don't look anything like myself.

"Tink well let master know that young Mistress Snape is ready." Tink said walking towards the door. I nodded ok, not moving away from the mirror. A few minutes later there's a knock on door and the door open, it's Snape. "Well, you look beautiful, a lot like your mother." He said still standing at the door, "It's not time to come down yet. I just wanted to let you know that Tink well bring you down when its time." He said with a faint smile. I nod my head ok and turn back around to mirror. I heard the door shut behind him.

I look at myself another second and then walk to the writing table by one of the many windows in my hug room. I smile at the little white owl, though, nothing like Harry's, this owl is the type that doesn't grow any bigger then this size and is very strong. There's a little note beside its perch that reads Snowball. I sat down and wrote a letter to Harry and Ron.

_Dear Harry and Ron_

_I hope your summer is going good. I haven't heard from you two that much, I really miss you. I can't wait to see you guys in a few weeks, I'm sad for this to be our last year there, but I also cant Hide the happiness either. I have some weird and awesome news, let's start with the awesome first shall we. I'm head girl! I don't know who head boy is though, is either one of you head boy? Now, for the weird news, I'm not a muggle-born; I'm really a pure-blood. I know as I said it's weird._

_Love your best friend and girlfriend_

_Hermione Gran_

_Cheyanna Lillian Mya,_

Then I sat their latter down and wrote to my best girlfriend.

_Dear Ginny _

_Oh how I miss you. I hope all is well at The Burrow. I haven't heard much of you guys. I have loads to tell you, one being I'm head girl! I don't know who head boy is, though, I hope they're cute. Ha. Oh I'm so happy I'm head girl. But I'm also sad that's it my last year. Ginny, I have something weird happening in my life. I'm kind of scared to tell you the truth, I just found out that I'm not muggle-born, I'm a pure-blood. I know who my father is and everything, I'm just scared to tell the boys. So please don't tell them yet. But my father is Professor Severus Snape. I have two brothers, Blaze and Alexander. Were triplets and we can hear each other thought it get on my nerves when I'm trying to think something out on my own? Please don't tell the boys. I hope they believe me and everything, although, I know that they are going to need proof, which I have. I love you and I hope to hear from you soon._

_ Love your best friend_

_Hermione Gran_

_ Cheyanna Lillian Mya Snape_

After I wrote Ginny's I did a spell that made it so that only Ginny's eyes could read the letter. I wrote their names on their letters and tied them to the owl. Then I open the balcony doors and let her fly away to The Burrow. I watch her disappear, then turned and went back inside, but I didn't bother shutting the doors.


	4. This Is Import!

ive lost all my stories. so im starting over with them and thats a little hard not having the greatest memory. so thank you to every one that read it and hope you still follow it when i get it back up and running

XKrystalLightManX


End file.
